Vía Láctea
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: "A veces el odio es un mal chiste que se utiliza para esconder la verdad." Y la verdad ahí era muy sencilla. Zim podía ser un papanatas. Pero era su némesis. Suyo. E independientemente de las hormonas, los comentarios inapropiados de Gaz, y una rivalidad que rallaba en lo ridículo, eso nunca cambiaría. ZaDr.


**Renuncia:** todo de Jhonen Vasquez.

Primero, no creo volver a escribir sobre IZ. Es mi caricatura favorita y no quiero, de ninguna manera, mancillarla con mis porquerías (esto derivó de la necesidad imperiosa de tener algo suyo en mi perfil.) Segundo, está a su criterio tomarlo como un BL o Gen —hay leves spoilers del llamado "capítulo ZaDr", así que se inclina más al primero but…—. Aún con lo anterior espero lo disfruten (?)

* * *

**VÍA LÁCTEA.**

**1. A veces los humanos son unos completos tontos**

— No puedo creerlo. ¡Por Júpiter!

Gaz entrecerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en la consola y no en aporrear a Dib hasta matarlo.

— ¡Tiene que ser mentira, Gaz, esto…!

Apretó los labios, presionando el comando correcto.

— ¡Esto es…!

— ¿Es qué, Dib? ¿Zim sacó una nota más alta que tú y ahora resulta que robó el cerebro de Einstein?, ¿Zim planea calentar el sol y así evitar que te broncees?, ¿Zim _qué_, carajo? —Dib se le quedó viendo, con duda y Gaz no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al percatarse que Dib movía de un lado a otro el primer ejemplar de lo que sería la revista "Misterios misteriosos de los misterios más extraños".

Por primera vez, Dib no andaba hablando sobre el Irken. El mundo debía andar muy mal.

— ¿Dib, no eres otro androide, o sí? —Gaz devolvió su atención a la pantalla—. La última vez que le eché agua a uno casi destruye la cocina.

— ¡Soy yo! ¡Creo que podrías notar la diferencia entre un odioso extraterrestre y tu hermano! A menos que Zim me hubiese insertado un chip de cambio de personalidad mientras duermo…, y si ese fuera el caso, ahora mismo sería capaz de alterar mis emociones y volverme loco. Y entonces sería el momento perfecto para atacar y destruir la Tierra ¡y…! ¿Por qué estoy hablando solo?

— Porque no te he arrancado la boca. Por eso —Dib le sonrió, nervioso—. Ahora cállate, que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus romances.

— ¿Romances, qué hay con…?

— Que dejes de hablar de tu novio, _ya_.

Dib compuso una mueca de horror al tiempo que los coloren le subían a la cabeza. Gaz admitió, para sus adentros, que en cualquier otra situación, por ejemplo, donde no estuviese en un nivel tan importante, aquello le causaría gracia. Luego recapacitó, y ante lo que parecía un discurso de chorradas, golpeó a Dib con un sándwich.

Entre quejidos silenciosos Dib rodó por el suelo.

Gaz estaba segura de que su obsesión con Zim iba para más. Que estaba _enamorado_. De Zim. De un chico inepto y violento, que, para rematar, ni siquiera era chico.

La idea lo aturdió tanto que permaneció en silencio por tres horas. Cuando Gaz terminó el juego le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, como recompensa.

**2. A veces los extraterrestres lo son más**

Era algo que Dib había aprendido por experiencia propia. Y mentiría si no admitiese que le alegraba, en cierta forma. Él había esperado, después de todo, enfrentarse con un ser más avanzado intelectualmente y todas esas cosas que decían en la televisión. Y es que aunque Zim —en ciertas ocasiones, muchas ocasiones— aparentara ser un tonto, era más inteligente de lo que incluso él podría darse cuenta.

— No importa cuál sea tu plan, yo te detendré, ¡por la Tierra!

— Pobre humano cabezón e insignificante —Zim bufó—, no estás a mi altura. ¡Nunca sabrás que fui yo quien contaminó el sistema hidráulico con jabón hasta que sea demasiado tarde y la humanidad hipeé burbujas hasta morir, _bwhahaha_!

— ¡Siiiiiiiii, burbujitas!

Dib miró a G.I.R, quien daba vueltas en la acera riéndose como un demente, y luego a Zim, que de brazos cruzados lo observaba con altivez y una sonrisa socarrona. Frunció el ceño.

— Pero si me lo acabas de decir.

Silencio. Y Zim abriendo los ojos como platos, para al final señalarlo acusadoramente y gritar «¡MENTIRA, MENTIRAAAA!» y estamparle la puerta de su casa en la cara, ordenándoles a los gnomos del jardín que lo volaran en miles de pedacitos.

Mientras Dib corría por su vida, también gritándole que ahí no acababa el asunto, que volvería y arruinaría su plan como había arruinado los anteriores, no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que sostuvo con Gaz días antes.

El sólo hecho de pensar que su obsesión con Zim derivaba de sentir afecto por él resultaba _demasiado_ aterrador. Fue ese pánico momentáneo el que le hizo perder la concentración y estrellarse con un bote de basura, ganándose las risas de Zim, que lo miraba por una de las ventanas.

Al quitarse de la cara una cascara de plátano, llegó a la conclusión de que una verdadera idiotez sería _querer_ a Zim. Que Gaz estaba loca —y nunca se lo diría en voz alta—.

**3. A veces el cariño odia, y te llega como un bistec**

Dib era consciente de ese detalle desde que Tak intentó destruir la tierra.

En ese entonces, Zim creyó que la chica gustaba de él, hasta donde tenía entendido. Igual, se enojó con él por una causa absurda. Como que le estaba robando a Tak, evitando así que su romance floreciera, aunque no había romance alguno.

Simplemente, Dib no podía odiar más el San Valentín.

Aparte de Zim era el único que no recibía un pedazo de carne, y no es que le interesara —prefería los chocolates, y los verdaderos científicos de la ciencia paranormal no se conformaban con nimiedades como chuletas— pero era _frustrante_. Mucho.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por demostrar que Zim no era humano se había resignado a pasar el resto de la clase callado, y con el único fin de apurarse en volver a casa.

Entonces alguien le lanzó un papel grasoso, en que venía envuelta una costillita, casi rompiéndole los lentes.

Al voltear a ver a Zim, se encontró con que éste chiflaba desinteresado. Volvió la vista a la hoja de cuaderno arrancada. Y el incidente se repitió, al recibir otro golpe. Seguido de cinco más, que lo dejaron grasoso y con una terrible jaqueca. Pronto el regocijo de Zim no le pasó _tan_ desapercibido y comprendió que él le había dado toda esa carne por… ¿por qué?

Al oír el timbre y salir precipitadamente del aula Dib le devolvió una de las carnes, específicamente un bistec, dándole en la cara y provocándole gritos de dolor mientras lo maldecía como todo niño larva humano haría. Y Dib rió, dividido entre la pena y la felicidad.

Cuando Zim estaba involucrado, las maneras de demostrar afecto resultaban inquietantemente entretenidas.

**4. A veces el odio es un mal chiste**

…que se utiliza para esconder la verdad. Y la verdad era que Dib, sin Zim, no es nada. Y viceversa.

Porque sin importar cuánta carne de vaca y cerdo se lanzasen en una guerra de comida, cuántos planes fallidos de conquista los unieran en lugar de separarlos, y cuánto insistiera Gaz en que era un gay de closet muy en el fondo se necesitaban. Ni la verdadera ciencia podía cambiar eso.

Por eso, al oír a G.I.R suplicarle que volviesen a ser archienemigos, aunque su intención fuese separar a Zim de su amado sofá, Dib admitió lo que no había querido desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Zim era un papanatas. Pero era su némesis. _Suyo_. No de otro.

Y podían sonreírse mutuamente al desear eliminarse el uno al otro, Zim podía amenazarlo con que le sacaría los sesos y él se alegraría, retándolo a intentarlo y G.I.R los observaría con atención desde el sillón, contento de ver a su amo feliz.

Si ambos estaban igual de locos, incluso podía ignorar las constantes negaciones de Zim al asegurarle que la Tierra ha comenzado a agradarle.

Así que al pensar detenidamente en ello, Dib suspiró, sin molestarse en rebatir con algún argumento interminable los «Mentira, eso es mentiraaaaa» de Zim; quien tenía los labios apretados y luchaba por no admitir primero que volvía a requerir de su ayuda para salvar al planeta, _otra vez_.

— Vamos, basura intergaláctica. La Tierra corre peligro.

Y Zim le gritó que ya lo sabía, que era Zim, el todopoderoso Invasor Irken, y muchas cosas más. Dib esperó pacientemente que finalizara. Zim se calmó. Compartieron una mirada, _esa_ clase de mirada. Y en compañía de Gaz, quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer, partieron. No sin que antes Zim le dijese a G.I.R que le lanzase una rata mutada con la cual tuvo que lidiar todo el camino.

Porque independientemente de las hormonas, los comentarios inapropiados de Gaz, y una rivalidad que rallaba en lo ridículo, ellos nunca cambiarían.

— ¡MIENTES, DIB ASQUEROSO HUMANO, MIENTES!

No, nunca.

**#FIN**


End file.
